Tsubasa Shorts
by magic hidden in the shadows
Summary: Dresses, pirates, magic, cowboys, murders, mysteries, detectives, wishes, dreams, cross-dressing, dragons, ghosts, deserts, and more. The adventures our favorite travelers went to between Rekord Country and Tokyo. Just how did they get Sakura's other feathers? SxS


A/N: This is my first story for Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, so I'm sorry if any of the characters are OOC. This takes place before the Acid Tokyo arc and after Rekord Country. This is just about other places they all went to to find Sakura's feathers before Tokyo. I'm not sure how long this story's going to be. Probably until I run out of ideas. XD

I don't own Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle

Chapter One: Port Halloway

The five travelers had, once again, arrived in a new world. Fortunately for them, they landed in an uncrowded area, and so hardly anyone noticed them dropping unexpectedly from the sky. They seemed to have landed on the docks near the ocean. Several large ships were docked near them, seemingly empty. A few dock workers stood near the ocean, doing whatever needed to be done. The travelers stuck out quite a bit because of the clothes they were wearing, and decided to purchase new clothes as soon as they could. They hadn't eaten in quite some time, and decided to go into a local restaurant near the docks.

"Everyone seems quite lively here," Fai remarked, observing his surroundings.

"Everyone carries some kind of weapon here," Kurogane observed, looking at a man with a sword strapped to his hip.

"Do you think we arrived here at the wrong time?" Syaoran asked with a worried expression on his face.

"I don't think so," Fai said thoughtfully. "Nothing seems to be wrong here. So then why all the weapons?"

"I guess you all aren't from around here if you don't know." A woman who looked to be in her twenties appeared at their table. She set their drinks down and put her hands on her hips. "You all travelers?"

"That's right," Fai confirmed. "And who are you?"

"Robin," she replied with a smile. "I work here at the restaurant. What are you travelers doing here in a place like this?"

"We're writing a book," Fai answered with his usual smile.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "You don't hear many people around here saying that. We usually only get pirates and merchants here in Port Halloway."

"Pirates?" Syaoran asked.

"That's right. That's why everyone around here has some kind of weapon. Pirates from all around the world come here to get supplies for their ships." Robin explained.

"I see," Fai said. "But you don't have a weapon, Robin-san. Why is that?"

Robin shrugged. "I'm not a pirate, nor am I afraid of any. I'm not much of a fighter anyway. So what's the point?" She stood up. "I've got to get back to work. I hope you all enjoy your stay here."

"Pirates, huh?" Kurogane murmured.

"What are pirates?" Sakura asked.

Mokona popped out of Kurogane's coat and stood on the table. "Pirates are people who rob other ships or villages and take other people's treasure. They do this illegally and so are usually wanted by the marines or government."

"So, they fight other people, huh?" Kurogane said with a glint in his eyes.

"I think Kuro-puu wants to meet one of these pirates," Fai said teasingly.

"Do you sense a feather in this world, Mokona?" Syaoran asked.

Mokona closed its eyes and concentrated. "Mokona feels it in this world, but it's very faint. It's not in this port."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked softly.

"You mean we have to go to another village or island in this world to find the feather, right?" Fai asked.

"That's right!" Mokona said.

"So, how are we supposed to go to this place?" Kurogane asked.

"We have to travel by water," Fai said.

"So we have to travel on a ship," Syaoran said. "But how?"

"I doubt we can get on a merchant ship," Fai mused. He smiled. "I suppose we have to go on a pirate ship."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Kurogane grumbled.

A scream suddenly tore through the air. Syaoran immediately stood up in alarm. "What was that?"

"It seemed to have come from outside. Shall we go out and see?" Fai said.

...

...

"Mokona thinks it came from here!"

The travelers stumbled upon a small space behind the restaurant. A young woman stood there with a frightened expression on her face. She was clutching a small bag to her chest. A man stood in front of her, a knife in his hands. Syaoran stepped forward to help the woman just as another young man rushed towards the man and smacked his head with the flat of his sword. He crumpled to the ground with a thud.

The woman looked up at her savior, a grateful expression on her face. "Thank you!"

The young man smiled. "Anytime." She rushed past them, clutching her bag in her hands.

He looked down at the unconscious man. "That was easier than I thought it would be. He didn't put up much of a fight."

"Excuse me!" Fai said, a bright smile on his face.

The man turned to the travelers. He had spiky gray hair and a sword strapped to his hip. He raised an eyebrow at the clothes they were wearing. "I take it you're not from here."

"Nope! We're traveling," Fai confirmed. "That was an impressive thing you did there."

"Nah, anyone could have done that," he said modestly. "You looked like you were going to help that girl out. Do you know how to fight?"

Fai smiled mysteriously. "You could say that."

"Oi, are you a pirate?" Kurogane asked.

He grinned. "That's right. I'm a captain."

"Really?" Syaoran asked, surprised.

"Yeah, but I don't have a very big crew. I haven't even set sail, yet." he admitted.

"How many people do you have?" Sakura asked curiously.

He smiled sheepishly. "Just three people. I'll find more later."

Fai tilted his head. "You don't seem very prepared. Do you have a ship?"

"Fortunately, yes. I just need a bigger crew," He examined them. "Say, would any of you be interested in joining?"

"If we did join, we wouldn't be able to stay very long. We're looking for something," Fai said.

"We're not sure where it is, but we know it's not on this island," Syaoran added.

"I see," the man said. He narrowed his eyes at him. "What's your name, kid?"

"Syaoran," he answered.

"Well, Syaoran, I've got a question for you. Do you have a dream?" he asked.

Syaoran looked puzzled. "What?"

"If you want to join my crew, you've got to have a dream. You know, an ambition, or something you have to see through." he explained.

"We're looking for something important, and we're not leaving until we find it." Syaoran answered with a determined expression on his face.

The man smiled. "Well, then alright. You're on the crew."

"Yay! Mokona's a pirate!" Mokona appeared suddenly on Fai's shoulder.

The man jumped in surprise. "What's that?"

"Mokona's our mascot," Fai replied. "By the way, you never told us your name."

"Shougo Asagi," he replied. "You?"

"I'm Fai D. Flowright. This girl is Sakura and the man in black is Kuro-pi."

"It's Kurogane!" he snapped.

Shougo smiled. "Welcome to the crew."

...

...


End file.
